This Love
by demigod456
Summary: Is it possible to fall in love with two girls at the same time? Kristoff's thinks not, but a certain princess and queen is making it very hard for him to keep his resolve. Did I say they were also sisters? Journey back into Arendellle in tjis stry filled with love, family, heartbreak and drama. Who could forget the drama, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Taking a Break**

A month has passed since the winter at Arendelle. Well, it's not technically winter because it happened at summer but the cold can make one argue that it was winter but then again it was only for a short time so it can be called winter at summer and – eh, you get it.

Kristoff lay in his hay bed and sighed. He thought of the events that happened last month. The events that changed his life forever. By helping the princess, he suddenly had a purpose in life now. Before, he always thought he would die alone in a musty, old cave. But now he was Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer. Since then he wasn't sure if his life actually got better or worse.

A small moan came from Kristoff's side. He was slightly startled, but realize it was only his loyal companion, Sven the reindeer. They'd been through much together and he still slightly thinks that reindeers are better than people.

Kristoff gave him his favorite carrots but was too lost in his thoughts to take a bite himself. He thought about life and the probability of a princess falling for him. Probably a measly 1%. But that 1% can still happen and it did in the form of Princess Anna.

He covered his eyes and tried to remember her. It was always Anna' strawberry blonde hair came to his mind first. Then her blue eyes came next and then her freckles. He envisioned her small lips, which he could kiss all day if she gave him her permission, and soon he had the perfect image of Anna. She offered him to sleep at tha castle, but he declined. Kristoff reasoned that a mountain man like him could never be used to castle life, so he left and promised he would come back someday later.

Sven nudged his now carrot-less hand. "You miss her, don't you?" Kristoff imitated his reindeer's thoughts.

"What? No, I don't," Kristoff gave off an uneasy laugh. "What makes you think that, buddy?"

Sven raised his eyebrow and Kristoff knew that his best friend could see right through him.

"Is it that obvious?"

The reindeer nodded.

Dammit, even animals knew that he was in love. Yes, he was in love. In love with a princess he knew he could never be with. He was not a prince, he was not rich or good looking or had servants. Hell, he wasn't even sure if qualified as a servant for royalties. He had nothing to offer to Anna, whch made it even more impossible.

But during that last month they'd been together for a couple of times, Anna did show great interest in him. She asked tons of questions about his job, his family, his hobbies, his foot size, etc. She also looked concerned when Kristoff slipped because she spilled some water on the floor. And most importantly, Anna seem to liked his presence. She would always scoot next to Kristoff and move her face uncomfortably close to his when they talk.

They kissed of course. Kristoff also asked for her permission and was shocked when she said yes. But it was only one time and he was confused if that already meant that they were a couple. He was never good with people, and he would never admit it to Anna but she was his first kiss. Kristoff touched his lips and hoped he wasn't such a bad kisser.

"I just wish that things could be more simple." Kristoff put his cap on his head. "I mean, she's a princess. A _princess, _Sven. Totally out of my league. I'm starting to think that even Hans would be better for her if he wasn't such a manipulative freak."

Kristoff sighed again. He was in for a long night

"Elsa, have you seen Kristoff?"

Elsa heard Anna's voice from her room. She had been busy with paper work all day and had no time to know about the whereabouts of her sister's _friend. _

"No, Anna. I don't. Now leave me and close the door."

Instead of following her orders, Anna came closer and sat the end of Elsa's table. She looked grudgingly at her younger sister.

"Who gave you permission to sit on my table?"

"I'm the princess. I can do what I want."

"And I'm the queen, which makes my rank higher than yours, which means you have to follow what I say," Elsa finished quickly. She and Anna have been through this conversation hundreds of times.

Anna laughed light-heartedly. "I know, I know. You're the queen who hates people and does not know how to have fun," she teased.

Elsa barely looked at her sister and instead continued to read some kind of contract.

"You can make skating rinks but that was only one time. What else have you got?"

"I don't need fun, Anna. I'm fully contented in my castle," Elsa said, slowly getting annoyed at her sister's antics.

"Doing boring stuff, writing down on boring paper and staying here in this boring castle. Seriously, though, don't you ever do anything fun?" Anna laid down on the table, much to Elsa's annoyance. Then Anna's face suddenly brightened and she smiled at her sister.

"I do not like that look on your face," Elsa said nervously. When Anna smiles like that it means she has some crazy idea in her head and she would do it no matter what.

"We could go on a trip!" Anna squealed. "It'll be so much fun, Elsa. Just imagine, the sun, the trees, the smell of mud. Eew, okay disregard that last one."

Elsa wasn't sure if her sister was shaking from excitement or having a seizure. The idea of leaving suddenly appeared appealing.

"Where are you going?" Anna was now lying down on her stomach.

"Just going to grab a drink," Elsa stood rather hastily and shot a weird look at her sister.

"Hurry up, okay! Kristoff will be back any minute now and I'm going to ask him to take us on a trip."

_In your dreams_, Elsa thought. She was not going anywhere. Anna could never understand the duties and responsibilities of being a queen. She had tons of work and catching up to do after 13 years of isolation.

Her shoulders slouched as she poured herself a glass of water. Ruling a country is very hard, which is an understatement. She had on her shoulders the fate of her people. She has to stand for them. She would not let them starve. She thought about the winter incident and immediately felt regret that she let herself run wild.

Elsa was going to return to her room when she bumped into someone. She lost her balance and almost fell if it not for the strong arms that grabbed her waist and put her feet back into the ground. She looked up and saw Kristoff, the mountain man.

"Sorry, uh, Queen Elsa," Kristoff gave her a sheepish smile. "I wasn't looking and then you suddenly came and then I –."

Elsa cut her off with a wave of her hand. "It's okay. You don't need to apologize." She tried to hide the blush one her cheeks and go but Kristoff was making it hard.

"Your Majesty, have you seen Anna?" Kristoff asked quickly.

"Actually, I have. Is there a problem? Do you have a problem with my sister?"

"No," Kristoff said rather defensively. "You got it all wrong, I was just going to ask her some questions. Please don't put me in the dungeons."

Elsa held her gaze at his brown eyes. Then, she giggled a bit. _Did the Queen just giggle at me, _Kristoff asked himself.

"I was just messing around. She's at my room. You can talk to her if you like."

"Thanks, Elsa."

"Can you also tell her to get off my table? I won't put you in the dungeon of you did," Elsa smirked at Kristoff and then went somewhere else.

That was weird. Kristoff thought he was going to rot for life in the dungeons, but the queen just giggled and winked at him. Maybe she was laughing at Kristoff's clumsiness, but at least he got away safely.

He entered Elsa's room and saw Anna playing with her hair.

"You bored?"

Anna sat up quickly and straightened her dress. "No, not at all."

Kristoff snorted. "Please, you play with your hair when you're bored." Kristoff took a seat beside her at Elsa's table. What was that part about the dungeons?

Anna grabbed his arm and pointed a finger at his chest. "Well, mister know-it-all, I have something to say for you."

Anna pressed her lips against Kristoff's. It was a soft and passionate kiss.

_Stop_, a voice in Kristoff's head said. _You're not here to do that. In fact, you came here to do the exact opposite thing! _

Kristoff broke the kiss. Anna looked disappointed and he immediately regretted his poor decision. "Anna, I came here to tell you something."

Kristoff dreaded what he has to say, but he has to break their relationship. He thought about all the possibilities in their life if they were not stuck with each other. In the end, he figured it was for the best.

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't hurt me but," Kristoff gulped. "I think, uh, maybe we should take a break. You know, from the relationship stuff?"

Once he said those words, he felt like his heart broke into a million pieces. Anna's face was enough to do all that. He saw that he was hurt, and he felt her pain.


	2. Moving Out

"Maybe we should take a break," Kristoff said. "You know, from the relationship stuff?"

Anna's eyes began to tear up. She knew this was coming one of these days, but knowing did not make it hurt less. But why would he break up with her. They've been only dating for a month but all of Anna's bottled up emotions suddenly burst out. First it was her sister. Next was Hans, and now Kristoff? She did not know if she could ever trust anyone again.

Anna tried to wipe some tears off her eyes. "Why? Did I do something wrong? Is it the way I eat? Because I can change for you. I promise I won't eat too much chocolate and – ".

"No, Anna." Kristoff waited for her to calm down. "It's not you, it's me. You're the princess of Arendelle and I'm just a lowly ice harvester, dammit!"

Krsitoff stood up and threw his hands up in exasperation. "We can't be together. It just doesn't work out, Anna."

"Do you love me?" Anna asked suddenly. She was pretty sure her eyes were red and shee looked horrible from crying but she didn't care. Nothing matters if she loses Kristoff.

"Anna, I'ts not –. "

"Answer me."

"I do." Kristoff looked at her. "I always have. People don't usually talk or associate with me. But you, you're actually my first real friend. And I love you." Kristoff was getting the feeling that instead of a break up this conversation was going to lead to apologies and then they would be happy again. He kind of hoped it did, but it won't do god to the both of them.

"Then I can't see a reason why we should take a break." Anna said a little hopefully. "Look, Kristoff, I don't want to look selfish, but I need you. So what if you're only an ice harvester? I don't care."

Kristoff was taken aback a little. Did a princess really fall for him? "But what will the citizens say? What will the officials of the neighboring countries say?"

"Why do you care so much about what other people say? Their opinions do not matter as long as you're happy. As long as we're happy, Kristoff." Anna tried to talk some sense into him. Good thing Elsa was rubbing on her a little bit.

"Because you're royalty, Anna!" Kristoff was beginning to get irritated that Anna could not see his point. But is this what he really wants? "You could only say that because you hadn't heard them talk behind our backs. They all said that it was a disgrace. A mistake!"

"I don't need other people telling me who and who not to love."

Kristoff turned his back to her. "I'm done. I'm pretty sure there are lots of better people out there for you. Maybe a prince or a duke." He gave Anna a meaningful look. "I love you, Anna, but you deserve someone better than an ice harvester. I literally have nothing to offer you."

"Kristoff, wait!" Anna got up and tried to stop him but Kristoff grabbed her arms and pinned her into a wall.

Kristoff kissed her again. Their lips made contact and whatever Anna was going to say was lost in the back of her mind. Kristoff grabbed her hips and lifted her. Anna's hands were rummaging Kristoff's hair and held it there.

He broke the kiss but they remained in position. "Probably my last kiss to you." He leaned in her gave her a little peck before setting her down. Anna could only stare at him as he was preparing to leave.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'm not leaving Arendelle because, well, I still have a job. We'll see each other again." Kristoff gave her a smile. "And I swear the next time I kiss you, I would have something that I can be proud of."

She felt the urge to stop him, hug him, then kiss him again. But the sheer thought of Kristoff breaking up with her was enough to daze her a bit.

Anna's mind felt like it was going to explode. One moment she was thinking of the best picnic ever, then this happened. She knows she should go after him, but Anna also had this feeling that he Kristoff would not listen. She could only stare at the doors, and wonder when it would be open again

**XOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO lol**

Elsa was trying to find the hidden stash of chocolate Kai had hidden when Kristoff came. He was running and seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the castle. Elsa disregarded him until he reached the front doors. Just as Kristoff was reaching for the knob, Elsa pointed at the knob and it was instantly covered in frost.

Kristoff jumped back in surprise and frowned when he saw the the ice.

"Well, aren't you in a hurry." Elsa snatched up the bag of chocolates from behind the suits of armor and held it up like a prize.

"Yeah, I forgot I had to deliver some ice." Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "I had to go or the buyer would be really angry at me."

"You're a bad liar." Elsa picked a piece of chocolate from her bag and popped it into her mouth. "Want some?" she held out the bag to Kristoff.

"I'm not lying!" Kristoff was irritated now. He felt a little guilty about breaking up with Anna and he really did not need Elsa to join in the mess. "I really have to go. Pleas, Elsa."

"I'm not buying it." Elsa fished another piece of chocolate. "Did you know that your left eye twitches when you lie?"

Kristoff involuntarily put a hand to his left eye and scowled at Elsa. The queen only shrugged and proceeded to eat her chocolate.

"Why were you running?" Elsa sat down at the foot of her palace's stairs. "And please tell me you told Anna to get off my table."

Kristoff sighed and sat next to the Ice Queen. "I told her to get off your table. But I also broke up with her."

Elsa studied the chocolate in her hand. "That's cool."

"Wait, you're not angry?"

"Why should I be?"

"I just hurt your sister." Kristoff looked at her in disbelief and noticed Elsa's platinum blonde hair. It was a sharp contrast to Anna's strawberry blonde, but it looked good on Elsa.

"I don't meddle in the relationships of others." Elsa also looked at him and Kristoff noticed her amazing blue eyes. "It's your choice if you want to break up. I'm not a rude person."

Kristoff was still staring at her. Her rosy cheeks really complimented her pale skin.

"You have freckles," Kristoff blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Elsa raised her eyebrow at him. "What does my freckles have to do with anything?"

"Um, nothing." Krsitoff blushed and cursed himself for being stupid. "I just noticed that, well, um, Anna also has freckles and you have freckles, so I guess you're really sisters?" Kristoff gave her a sheepish smile and hoped she would buy it.

"Thank you?" Elsa started to stand but Kristoff stopped her.

"Wait, Elsa." He was searching his head for the right words to use. "I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to say that, well, this is actually the first time that I noticed your beauty." Kristoff shrugged like it was nothing but he was really freaking out on the inside.

"Oh." Elsa's cheeks started to heat up. "Thank you, I guess. I better get going." Elsa looked down and hurried up the stairs, ;eaving the mountain man at the bottom.

"Elsa, the doors?"

Elsa turned around and with a quick flick of her hand the ice melted away. "One more thing, Kristoff. Why did you break up with Anna in the first place? Don't you like her anymore?"

He looked up at her with sad eyes. "I love her, I do. But I figured that it could never work out between the both of us. She's a princes, I'm a commoner. It's not just because of our status. If we ever get married, I want to be the one who keeps us alive. I don't want to be too dependent on Anna and I don't want other people to think that I'm only after your family's riches."

Elsa looked at him uneasily. "I understand your situation. Are you going to leave?" _Please don't leave, please don't leave, please don't leave. _

"Uh, no. I still have my job. Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?" Kristoff laughed half-heartedly. "But seriously, I want to give your sister the best life she could ever imagine. A girl like Anna, she only deserves the best."

Elsa smiled. Her sister was lucky to have Kristoff. If only she could also have him . . .

She shook the thought from her head. She could never do that to Anna.

"Of course. And you'll always be welcome here at our home, Kristoff. Good luck."

"You too, Elsa."


End file.
